Rise of a New Power
by Tenma Sosei
Summary: So what if Naruto was born in the bleach world, although he knew nothing of his parents past he was trained, and now problems will start arising.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes – Alright so this idea has been bugging me since 2012, and still does today well until now. Anyways the pairing is NarutoXOrihimeXHarem.

Notes – Naruto is three years older than the gang in the anime, Orihime will not be as naive as she is in cannon, she will know how to defend herself and is a bit more serious, she will have her usual ditzy moments here and there.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Now on with the story.

Chapter One Edited – Memories of the Past

Naruto sighed as he rested his head on his desk, for the past couple of nights he has been having nightmares, not just any nightmare though, it was the day Sora had died.

Flashback

Naruto was staring at Sora who had a soft smile on his face,"Naruto I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point, as the only other person I trust entirely, I want you to watch over Orihime for me" Naruto stared in sadness as he nodded. Sora gave a small smile and whispered his last words "thank you", Naruto closed his eyes as he resisted the urge to yell to the heaven for lsoing his brother figure.

Flashback End

Naruto had done what he promised, he had watched over Orihime for the last three years, he had a job to support her, and he taught her a few things. Defending herself and cooking(especially cooking) were her main problems, since she was just to innocent to hurt a person, he decided to train her in defense.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle remembering when Orihime told him about her first friend, was a girl that went by the name of Tatsuki, who was funny enough another fighter. Things were pretty normal although the biggest problem he had was the bed, ever since her brother died Orihime slept with him in the same bed, of course when she was 12 and he was 15 it was innocent. But now she was 15(and had a body that many women would be envious of) and he was 18, she still slept with him, although because of her growth it really got awkward for him a few times mainly when he woke up, he would find her on top of him with a iron grip on his shirt.

He was just glad his mother taught him to hate perverts, or something would of woken up and it wasn't him. Naruto shook his head as he stood up after hearing the lunch bell as he headed under a tree, it was the only the place for some reason he felt at peace with, as he reached into his sack he couldn't help but sweat drop when he felt TWO bentos. He sighed as he stood up and started walking towards the top of the roof of the school, he knew where she hung out, after all she told him.

After a couple of minutes walking up stairs, he had reached the door, with a sigh he opened it to come to a humorous sight. Orihime was searching for her lunch with a small look of panic appearing, Naruto heard a voice speak up behind her, "maybe you left it at home?" Naruto cleared his throat, catching the attention of the group, although Orihime reaction was far different. She tackled him, which caught him by surprise, although he had to use a little strength to keep them from toppling over. "Naruto!" she shouted, but before she could ask him about her lunch, he pulled hers out, making her blush.

"I think you put your lunch in mine hime", Orihime looked down with a blush as she remembered him waking her up, they were almost late with only 10 minutes to get dressed, get their lunches ready, and get to school on time. She looked up to him before she stood on her toes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing the gang to look wide eyed, although Naruto just chuckled as he gave a small kiss on her forehead, "next time make sure it's in yours" Orihime nodded with a smile. But before Naruto could speak, the doors slammed open to reveal Naruto's annoying friend Kurama (Fyi yes Kurama is human in this story, he won't play a major role, he will be sort like Keigo) "Yo Naruto I didn't know you had a girlfriend man" hearing this, Orihime turned bright red at the accusation.

Orihime didn't deny she had started liking him, when he came over to see her brother he would always help her out if her brother wasn't available. Over time after her brothers passing she became clingy not that Naruto minded, he had helped her overcome her sadness. Hell even her brother joked a few times about Naruto asking her for her hand in marriage even going as far saying Naruto had her brother's blessing.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his friend, he always teased him on things, especially his relationship with Orihime. It was was sort of the half truth since he and Orihime acted in ways a couple would, Naruto shook his head as he looked at his friend with a flat look, "first of all she isn't my girlfriend, were just really close" Kurama however still had that stupid grin on his face. Well that was before a blue haired female walked and was smacked by a beautiful blue haired female. "Kurama stop teasing them" Kurama could only groan as he held the lump his girlfriend Matatabi left.

Naruto shook his head as Kurama was dragged down stairs, he knew what happened. Kurama had left without mentioning anything to her, Naruto looked towards Orihime as he gave her a soft smile before waving as he walked off, leaving Orihime to her doom of questioning. Tatsuki being the over protective friend, spoke up before anybody else, "Orihime who was that guy?" Orihime sighed, she knew Tatsuki was overprotective of her, although she could defend herself, she still refused to hurt anybody. Orihime groaned as she looked at her best friend, "his names Naruto Uzumaki and I have known him for a long time now, in fact far longer than you Tatsuki". Tatsuki was surprised by this, she didn't expect a guy to be close to her best friend.

Heck, the fact that Orihime knew the guy longer than her was a big shocker. But before she could ask anymore questions, Orihime stood up and started walking towards the door. "I can't tell you why he knows me, well not yet anyways" finished Orihime as she walked downstairs.

Her friends thoughts on the other hand were different, or to be more precise were going the wrong direction in the thinking department.

Ichigo was firrt to speak up, "was it me or did it sound like she was hiding something" the others nodded in agreemen. It sounded like he was doing something to her, and they were going to find out what, however they weren't able to do it now, or Orihime would get suspicious, so a confrontation tomorrow would occur.

Next Day

It was now just another day, or as the saying goes same crap, different day. It seems Naruto's nightmares continued for some reason, but worst part was each nightmare had one thing in common, Orihime could be seen with a chain coming from here body. Naruto sighed as he began to eat his lunch, or would've until two shadows appeared in front of him. As he looked up he noticed a orange haired teen and a blue haired teen, both wearing matching scowls which confused him, 'what did he do'?

"Uhh could I help you with something?" Naruto asked confused, only to notice the scowls growing deeper. "Yea you can do something for us, you can stay away from Orihime!" Naruto's confusion turned to anger, why would he stay away from her, it wasn't like he wasn't hurting her. Naruto stood up and glared back as he spoke up, "what the hell did I do that makes you want me to stay away from her?" Naruto growled out. Ichigo spoke up, "she told us yesterday, she knows you but couldn't tell us why". Naruto shook his head as he knew why they were now angry, they misinterpreted what Orihime said. "Look I would tell you but I can't, in respect for Orihime you have to ask her yourself" that was the wrong thing to say, as a fist came flying towards his face, only for Naruto to block it and palm the person stomach.

Naruto jumped as a kick aiming for his legs came flying under him, he then proceeded to grab said legs and swung the person towards Tatsuki, before both could get up and attack him, a shout was heard making causing the stop to fight as the noticed Orihime running towards them.

"Naruto! Why are you fighting them" Orihime shouted. Naruto turned towards Orihime, as he started explaining what happened, after finishing explaining Orihime turned towards her friends as she bowed her head, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys". Orihime continued to look down, only for her to feel a hand on her shoulder and see Naruto giving her a warm smile while nodding. Orihime took a deep breathe as she looked towards her friends, "before my brothers death there was only one other person he trusted other than myself" Orihime then pointed towards Naruto and continued speaking, "my brother before his death asked Naruto if he would take care of me, which he accepted". "It was thanks to him I managed to get over my brothers death"(A/N Yes Tatsuki still helped Orihime out, the reason she didn't know about Naruto was because he was working at the time).

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki both bowed their heads as they were about to apologize, only for Naruto to grab both their shoulder, "you guys don't worry about it, it was a huge misunderstanding," both nodded as Naruto let go of their shoulders and walked backed to class.

Author's Notes – Alright so next chapter is when Rukia enters. I would like to point out Naruto and Orihime are pretty close, but not bf/gf yet. But it will happen sooner than you think, also before you guys go on on how Ichigo and Tatsuki jumped to conclusion, let me remind you, they don't know crap about Naruto, other than Orihime knowing him, and when Orihime spoke why she couldn't tell them, she sounded depressed which would make them jump to a conclusion.

As for the harem, after much thinking, so far confirmed.

Harem

Orihime(Duh main pairing)

Senna(She is actually alive in this one)

Rukia

Yoruichi

Momo

Reruka

Loly

Mashiro

SO yes I have though of what Naruto is in this story, Naruto's father is a shinigami, Naruto mother is a vasto lord, so pretty much Naruto is 50 shinigami, and 50 hollow.

His blade spirit is chosen, but I cannot figure out what Naruto has to9 say to activate shikai and later in he story bankai as well as a new form.


	2. Dreams, Memories and Power

Author's Notes – Alright so the reason I haven't updated my stories, was due to having earaches in both ears, causing me to get a large number of headaches. Anyways a lot of episodes that happened in cannon will be out of order, or an original arc. I have edited the chapter and will reedit if needed.

"talking"

'thinking'

Disclaimer - -_- Don't own Bleach or Naruto. Although for the rights for Naruto I would go to war against Kishimoto!

Dreams, Memories and Power

Naruto sighed as he started cooking breakfast for Orihime and him. He closed his eyes and thought back to the dream he had, well that was before Orihime screamed his name, which startled him so much he fell out of bed(A/N Orihime was supposed to have a lime scene here, it was the reason she screamed his name, she had a wet dream of Naruto). Naruto got the plates settled as he filled each plate with a classic breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast(cinnamon toast for Orihime) and a glass of orange juice.

As Naruto closed his eyes, his mind went back to the dream he had.

Dream Sequence

Naruto was standing in front of what look like a mansion, Naruto shook his head as he began to walk towards the castle, well that was before he came upon a scene that shocked him. In front of him was his parents, or at least that's who the people looked like.

One of the people, was a women who had on what seemed like bone armor on her body, but what caught his attention was what look like a crown of bone with two horns(think Kaguya) protruding from said crown. The man had spiky blonde hair, wearing what look like a black kimono, with a white hiori(did I spell that right?). Naruto decided to pay attention to the scene closely seeing the people had a similar appearance to his parents.

"I have to admit, you have to be really confident in your ability or just really stupid to barge into my home" the red hair women stated. The blonde however frowned and spoke up, "no I'm here to prove your're not as invincible as you think you are" the blonde said, but all he got was a laugh from the redhead.

"Is that so, then I accept your challenge, as for your efforts for coming here, i'll tell you my name" she smirked as she revealed her ten swaying hollow tails. "My name is Kushina the Ten Tails Vasto Lord" the blonde narrowed his eyes as on her form as he spoke up" the name is Minato Namikaze, the last soul reaper you will ever see" Minato stated.

Kushina smirked as she sat on her throne and snapped her fingers causing a crimson energy to form on her palm. That was before she threw it to the ground in front of him, Minato rose his arms to block the incoming explosion only for nothing to happen. As Minato lowered his arms his eyes widened when he saw a clone of Kushina standing in front of the original. "Meet my cero clone, she should be sufficient enough to beat you" Kushina chuckled. Minato on pure instincts, blocked a clawed hand that was just mere inches from his face, only for him to be shot into a wall from a kick to his ribs. Minato gritted his teeth, from that single kick he already had two of his ribs broken. He stood up and glared at the clone who had an insane grin on her face, while the original had a look of pure boredom on hers.

Naruto could only gap at the scene before as these two people battled one another(remember he doesn't know crap about his parents past, other than their journal and diary). He was surprised when Kushina's clone was killed off quickly, but the only thing that changed was the raised eyebrow of Kushina.

Kushina smirked again, "well now you are not as pathetic as the other soul reapers that thought they could take my head" Kushina stated with a smirk. Kushina held her palm forward causing crimson chains to fly from her hand at high speeds towards Minato.

Naruto!

Dream Sequence End

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door to their room open, only to see Orihime walk quietly towards one of the chairs. Naruto frowned at her behavior, she was abnormally quiet, unlike the usual days where they would talk a bit before they went to eating their breakfast, she was just quiet. Naruto sighed as he and Orihime ate in silence after breakfast, Orihime surprised him once again. She asked if she could walk with Tatsuki today, he sighed and nodded as she ran off without him.

Naruto frowned as he saw her run off, as his thoughts wondered 'did he do something wrong'? he had noticed when she looked at him, she would avert her eyes from his direction. He shook his head as he walked to school by himself. After arriving at school he had walked into class without saying a word, which was noticed by Kurama.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-0=

It was now lunchtime and right under a his favorite spot, Naruto was thinking of the past and tried to figure if he did anything wrong towards Orihime, but he couldn't think of anything(okay fyi I'm making him a bit oblivious to Orihime's hormones or signs of them, he knows the birds and the bees from his dad). Naruto groaned as he shook his head, before he was caught in a headlock by Kurama. "Yo bro, did the newlyweds have a fight" Kurama's answer was a fist to the gut, leaving Kurama on the ground to groan in pain. "Man whats got your panties in a bunch" Kurama stated. Only to yelp and show amazing reflexes as he ducked from a kick that was sorely aimed for his face. Naruto shook his head as he went back the class, leaving a confused Kurama on the ground.

After school Naruto saw Orihime talking with Tatsuki, causing him to sigh. He decided to go to the park for a while for some fresh air, as he sat on the bench, seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours. Naruto stood up and was about to leave, that was before he heard a voice from behind him, "well, well for such a puny mortal you stand out a lot". Naruto slowly turned towards the voice, only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. It had the shape of a hamster with a white mask that had hollowed eyes and a creepy ass grin. On the head of the monster seemed to be a lure of some kind(grand fisher people!), but what caught his attention was what was in his hands,Orihime!

The creature noticed where the human was staring, causing him to smirk, "whats wrong, it's just a little snack" Naruto eyes narrowed at the statement and spoke with gritted teeth, "let her go!" Grand Fisher grinned as he lifted the girl above his mouth causing Naruto eyes to widen. Naruto blinked as he heard voice from inside his head, "I'll lend my power this one time, until we meet face to face" after the unknonk voice finished Naruto's body went still as his hair overshadowed his eyes. Grand Fisher laughed mockingly "to scared to move hahaha" Grand Fisher's mouth instantly closed as his body was sent right to the ground from a immense pressure. As he looked up towards teen, Grand Fishers eyes widened when he saw globs of white float around the teens body before it formed onto the teen.

Naruto's head slowly looked up revealing a hollow mask half his face covered by a crimson mask with 3 bar marks on the cheek of the mask, but what caught Grand Fishers eyes was the 9 swaying hollow tails behind him. 'It can't be' Grand Fisher thought in horror, 'she's dead!' Kushina was every hollows worst nightmare, no one in Heuco Mundo would dare try anything against her, unless they were willing to sacrifice their life. 'This can't be, she never had a heir'! Grand Fisher thought as he stared at the son of the Ten Tails.

Before he could react, the arm he held the girl with was sliced right off,before Grand Fisher could grab his snack Naruto appeared and grabbed Orihime and reappeared across from Grand Fisher. "Now, now if you caused any harm to her I would be pissed, but right now I'm annoyed" Grand Fisher scoffed at the threat. "You think you won cause you got a lucky shot" Grand Fishers shouted. His answer was his left leg going missing, causing him to fall.

Grand Fisher stared at the teen only to feel fear, when he saw the slitted red eyes(Naruto's hollow eyes are red instead of yellow), Grand Fisher growled as he decided to retreat for now. After Grand Fisher left, Hollow Naruto let out a groan as he closed his eyes, the hollow armor on his face and body shattered. After returning to normal Naruto started walking towards Orihime, however due to his body using speeds his body wasn't used to, Naruto fell on his face knocked out.

A few days later, Naruto eyes fluttered opened and blinked when he noticed where he was, their home. He was about to get up, only to feel weight on his arm. He looked towards the source only for him to find Orihime, his eyes widened when saw tears streaming down her cheek, but that wasn't what caused his eyes to widen it was what she said in her sleep, "I love you Naruto." Naruto let out a small laugh, as he carefully wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. Naruto chuckled as he spoke up not knowing Orihime had woken up due to his laughing, "I guess you beat me to it, I wanted to confess first" he smiled as he leaned down next to her ear, "I love you to Orihime" Naruto whispered. As he pulled back, he however was met with beautiful brown eyes.

CliffHanga (:3) R+R People

Author's Note – Now before anybody begins, on how over powered Naruto was, remember his hollow side took over in a good way(his hollow side, unlike Ichigo's, is an actual part of him, so he has a choice if he wants to use the power or not with no negative side effects, other than a slighly altered personality). Now on to what happened between Orihime and Naruto, Orihime had asked a couple of girls around school and Tatsuki for advice, when she found their home empty, she had searched for him, only to black out from some (unknown to her) pressure. Now then I decided to change Rukia's arrival time to next chapter, as I wanted to have Naruto awaken a part of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes – I'm back and fixed my previous chapters. And as stated I am working on other projects. One specific is another version of this story, both version will be up, as both plot lines are different from one another.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

On with the story

Chapter 3

At the moment Naruto wished he was somewhere else because he was staring at his love interest's eyes. Before he could speak, a few words left her lips, "is it true?" Orihime whispered as she stared at Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared into Orihime's eyes until he remembered his mother words, 'sometimes Naru-chan actions speak louder than words', after remembering his mother's words he placed both his hands on Orihime's cheeks and placed his lips on hers.

Orihime's eyes went wide for a few seconds, before she closed her eyes as both her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Both fell on the bed as their kiss became more heated, only for the need of air to interrupt their little session. Both Orihime's and Naruto's faces were flushed red, before he could do anything Orihime had laid her head in the crook of his neck with her hands intertwined with his.

Had Naruto paid attention he would've noticed a small white orb flying away, blinking as if it was cheering(guess who). Naruto smiled as he held Orihime in his arms protectively, with only a single thought, 'thanks mom' his thoughts were interrupted as he felt Orihime move her head away. Orihime couldn't contain the bright smile, she was finally together with him, although it took them or to be more precise him to show her his feelings.

A couple of hours later both Naruto and Orihime were at the store buying supplies, although neither of them couldn't stop blushing from people commenting on how cute the couple was. As the couple walked home, Naruto eyes snapped to the left for a seconds as he noticed a blur shot from the roof of one of the houses, Naruto shook his head as he looked back towards the street only to meet an ice cream being held right in front of him. Naruto turned towards Orihime only to see her smiling, taking her offer Naruto shrugged as he was about to give the ice cream a lick, only for Orihime to press it into his nose.

Naruto blinked as he saw Orihime running while giggling, smirking Naruto started dashing after his girlfriend, finally after catching up to her at the park he wrapped his arms around her waist which caused both to fall to the ground. Using his reflexes, Naruto twisted his body so that he would fall to the ground while Orihime was safe from the fall. It was a good thing the park was empty, because they were both in a provocative position. Orihime's hands were resting on his chest while straddling his waist, it was even worse due to what she had chosen to wear, a miniskirt today, while Naruto's hands were gripping her bare thighs due to her skirt rising a bit.

Before Naruto could retract his hands, he froze when he felt his nose being licked. He looked up towards Orihime who smiled, "you had some ice cream on your face Naruto" she said while giggling.

Naruto sighed as he was once again in the dream.

Dream Sequence/Mind scape

"I'm sorry Kushina" Minato whispered as he glared at the traitor. "Aizen you bastard, to use your own comrades as guinea pigs!" Aizen walked forward revealing a brown haired man, wearing a pair of glasses with a smile that showed his true intentions. "Come now Minato, what I plan to do is something far greater than Sereitei and sometimes sacrifices are required for the betterment".

Minato dashed forward after hearing the reason, as his blade clashed with Aizen's, the smile never left Aizen's face as he reappeared behind Minato, only for Minato to disappear in a flash. "Your blade doesn't work on me Aizen!" Minato shouted as he dashed around Aizen.

Dream Sequence End

Naruto blinked as the scenery changed around him, "well it's about damn time" a voice shouted. Naruto's head snapped towards the voice, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of two versions of himself. One had on pure white armor with black marking(bijuu mode markings), he had clawed hands or armored claws, on his face was a full mask completely crimson with black bar like markings on it's cheek with slitted menacing red eyes peeking from the eye holes. And unlike him, his hair was completely red like his mothers.

The other version of himself was wearing a lose fitting Shihakusho, with a katana strapped to his waist. The one thing that made the version of himself different, was he had mixed hair color of scarlet red and blonde. Both  
>H-Naruto and S-Naruto eyes were twitching from the shocked look they were receiving from their original self, 'was it really that shocking to see them'? both thought.<p>

"You're me, how?" Naruto asked as he stared at his doubles. His black robed version of himself walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulders, "I'll explain since the ass over there is a bit impatient" Naruto could only sweat drop when he saw his armored self flip the bird, while grumbling about smart asses.

"So to start off, he and I are you" S-Naruto stated, however he resisted the urge of face palming when he saw the confused look he was receiving. "Okay let me explain, on our birth our abilities were separated from you" Naruto nodded as he waved his hands to continue. "Basically to put it were fragments of your soul, of you" S-Naruto stated as he pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto placed his fingers in a cross, "whoa, whoa, are you saying you're apart of me!?" Naruto let out a yelp as his armored version had placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Holy crap we have a genius here!" H-Naruto shouted, only to receive a punch from Naruto.

"Ignore him" stated, Naruto nodded in agreement "anyways, because of the separation you only gained the natural strength of both of us, but have only used a small percentage of it". Naruto frowned as he heard this, he didn't find it surprising. He noticed only a few times when he was extremely protective of Orihime that his strength increased, but he chalked it up as adrenaline. "So what am I supposed to do, to gain back both my abilities?" Naruto asked, causing both version to turn towards him.

"In order to gain back our power, we need to fuse back together" stated . Naruto nodded as both versions of himself stood in front of him, "I should warn you, this will be extremely painful, you can wait until your body is stronger to handle the strain " Naruto shook his head as he looked towards both version with determination. "If it makes me stronger, than Orihime is better protected" Naruto stated, S and H Naruto smirked at his answer. "Alright, then let us begin" H-Naruto and S-Naruto placed both their palms on Naruto's chest.

A few seconds past and Naruto felt nothing, just after hitting the 1 minute point, did his body began to fill like it was in a raging fire. Gritting his teeth, Naruto started clenching his fist as the pain became something unimaginable. Ten minutes had passed, Naruto was now on the ground outcold, if he had been awake he would've noticed both version were gone.

Outside Mind scape

Naruto eyes opened, as he thought about what happened, he needed to go train with his new abilities, but he would need to make a schedule, he didn't want to worry or make Orihime sad by not telling her things. Naruto sat up with a groan and began he daily routine taking a shower, well that was before he just realized he left the towel and his clothes on the bed. Naruto groaned as he grabbed the door handle and peeked outside to see if Orihime was anywhere nearby.

A grin formed on he face as he realized he was safe, with Orihime gone he quietly walked towards his clothes. Or so he thought she was gone, the bedroom door slid open making Naruto freeze as his neck twisted towards the door, only to come across a cherry faced Orihime. Naruto grabbed his clothes and dashed for the bathroom, leaving Orihime frozen stiff at the sight she had witnessed.

After the bedroom fiasco, Naruto had gone to his secret training ground, nothing fancy, a large amount of trees surrounding the location with a few small ponds. Holding out his hand, a crimson sphere formed above his palm, he shot his hand forward causing the ball to launch and hit a tree. Naruto was glad he was deep in the forest, cause the tree had explodes to dust.

Naruto closed his eyes, suddenly his eyes snapped opened as he threw both hands forwards, his eyes widened in shock as crimson chains flew and ripped right threw the trees. Naruto let out a sigh as he sat on the ground and began to meditate, his mother had always told him, 'Naru-chan you may think meditation is a waste of time, but when you're older, you may feel that meditation is pulling you' Naruto frowned as he continued to meditate.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he was no longer in the forest, but now was in a place that only could be from a painting. Trees were lined up to make a path towards a couple of mountain ranges and a waterfall with a field of flowers. Naruto blinked however when he noticed a figure sitting in the center of the flower field. Naruto slowly crept up towards the figure and stopped a few feet away. Before he could say anything, the person in front of him began to speak, "so we finally get to meet" the person in front of Naruto stood up and turned, revealing a girl that looked the same age as Orihime. She had long blonde hair with two butterfly wing clips in her hair, she was wearing pair of black spats and wore a blue, white and black long sleeved shirt. "So who are you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. The girl in front of him giggled as she spoke up, "straight to the point I see, well then my name is Uso-Dori".

Naruto looked towards her in surprise at her name, "Uso-Dori?" the girl now name Uso-Dori let a bright smile appear on her face. "Yep, it isn't surprising you can hear my name, you were born to wield me" Naruto nodded his head. He tilted his head in confusion as she closed her eyes, before he could ask what she was doing, she began to sing. Naruto eyes widened when he felt his body being surrounded by a blue flame like energy, the energy began to engulf him before he was now inside a barrier. After a few minutes Uso-Dori stopped singing and gave a smile towards Naruto. "You will gain many of my abilities as we become closer" Uso-Dori gained a small blush at the way it sounded.

"Ah not that way but more like an extension of yourself" She quickly stated with a blush. Naruto nodded with a smile as he faded out of the area. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed a bit of weight on his lap. He couldn't help but stare at the sword, it had a sky blue scabbard, with a blue hilt that had a butterfly imprint on both sides. The blade itself was like a katana but with a slight curve towards the tip of the blade.

Naruto smiled as he strapped the blade to his back, placed his backpack over it and began walking home.

A/N – Once again short I know, now then who is Uso-Dori, she is a game character from Azure Striker Gunvolt known as Lumen which will be part of her Bankai name. Now Rukia had a small cameo appearance, and that was the "blur" that Naruto saw. And I would like to thank Dante S. Knight for he name of Naruto's sword spirit and Bankai form which won't come for a while.


End file.
